Siempre contigo O casi
by Paoo.Cullen
Summary: Distintos personajes, escenas y tramas. Humor, Romance, Tragedia, Drama y más. Pequeñas historias sin ninguna relación una de otra, que muestra otro lados de los personajes. Humanos, vampiros y licántropos. Mal Summary. Denle una oportunidad, es buena.
1. Nota de Autor

Hola Nenas! Me presento para las que no me conocen, y para las que me conocen, también jaja!

Me llamo Paola, pero me dicen Pao o Paiito. Amo la Saga de Twilight, se ha convertido en lo más importante de mi vida… Me han llegado a decir **Loca, Obsesionada **y **chalada. **Pues, dejenme decirles que es verdad. Estoy loca, todo lo relaciono con Twilight, y ya nadie me escucha porque están aburridos del tema. Es por eso que tengo esta cuenta, y un blog… Por que son pequeños espacios personales, en que puedo decir lo que pienso sin que nadie me calle, ni que alguien me rechaze.

¡**Estoy loca, obsesionada y chalada, y me ENCANTA!**

Esta es otra de mis creaciones, otra de mis locas creaciones. Se trata de publicar pequeños , Slash, etc. Acerca de las distintas parejas de esta adorable Saga. Ninguno tiene relación con otros. Algunos serán de humor, otros de Romance o Tragedia. Ahí se verá.

Una pequeña aclaración… Me guio por los libros, no por las películas, aunque las amo !

Bueno, sé que odian las notas de autor, pero necesitaba aclarárselos.

Disfruten el primer capi, las amo

PD: Apreten el ex botón verde (jajaja), no les cuesta nada ;) Gracias!

Pao Cullen


	2. Confundiendo las cosas MxJ

'**Confundiendo las cosas'**

Mike/Jessica

**Rating: **T, por lenguaje no muy sano mentalmente :S

Twilight

Humor

**Diclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son de la gran **Stephanie Meyer. **Yo solo juego con sus personalidades y… otras cosas. Si fueran míos, Alice se volvería Les y Jazz sería mió! Muajajaja xd!

**Jessica POV**

Sol. Por fin un día en Forks en que el Astro Rey se dignaba a aparecer. Y cómo todos los días soleados, los Cullen se iban de excursión. Tenía que idear un plan de eliminar a mis padres para que el Doctor Cullen me adoptara… Sip, tenía que pensar en eso.

O a lo mejor, podría conquistarlo… También podía ser una opción, seducirlo, y convertirme en la 'Mami' de los hermanos Cullen. Tendrían que hacer lo que yo quisiera, incluso complacerme en algunos aspectos. Sobre todo Edward. O sí, tenía que intentarlo… Por tener a Edward, todo.

Pero claro, existía un problema, un feo y espantoso problema, y tenía nombre. Bella. Mi Eddie estaba tan embobado con ella que no me ha visto como estoy ahora. Mis pechos aumentaron, trasero más redondito, y mis dientes están más blancos… Una obra maestra….

_Por favor Jessica, sabes perfectamente bien que te pones calcetines dentro del sostén, para aumentar tu busto. Y también sabemos que te mandaste a hacer pantalones con relleno en la parte de atrás, y que claro, tu mamá te obligó a hacerte esa blanqueación. Y no olvidemos el confort en los zapatos, para aumentar tu estatura… ¡Oh! Y la faja, se me olvidaba. Y… -_estúpida conciencia. Que se metía en asuntos de su incumbencia… No sabía nada. Da lo mismo como lo haya logrado, la cosa es que estoy mucho más guapa, como una PlayBoy.

¡Oh! ¡Qué genial idea! Podría enviar una solicitud para ser conejita playboy… Todos me mirarían con otros ojos, sería muy… súper!

Dejé de pensar en una tan maravillosa yo, y fijé mi vista en el estacionamiento. Ya estaba el asqueroso coche de Bella, y Mike estaba hablando con ella.

Me importaba un pepino. Mike era un estúpido, ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba con él, si él quería estar con la plana Bella. Tenía que pensar en como cortarlo, quizás diciéndole que tenía muchas propuestas de noviazgo, y debía pensar seriamente con quién quedarme entre tanto chico lindo. Esa era la excusa perfecta!

Se acercó hacia mí, la sonrisa boba que tenía se esfumó y parecía pensar mucho. Al llegar, me saludó torpemente. Tomó aire, y levantó la cabeza. Enderezó la espalda, y habló con voz más grave de lo normal, incluso fingida.

-Jessica, debo hablarte -¿qué era eso de 'debo'? Mike era un tonto, siempre tartamudeaba y nunca sabía que decir. Y cuando lo decía, usaba palabras de niño de cinco años-, he pensado mucho, y creo que debemos terminar –iba a decirle que pensaba lo mismo, pero el puso su dedo índice en mis labios, mientras seguía con esa postura de fortachón. Lo miré con cara de 'quita tus sucios dedos de mi boca'. Prosiguió-. Ssshhh, tranquila Jess, no llores… Esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar… -¿llorar? Que le pasaba! ¿A qué estaba jugando?

-¿Qué… -fui interrumpida nuevamente.

-Por favor, no hagas las cosas más difíciles. Soy mucha carne para tan poco… sabueso. No sufras, yo estaré bien. Superaré esta pérdida bien, así que te pido el favor de que no te desveles pensando en mí. Y también te pediré que no seamos amigos, ya que creo que sería lo mejor. No quiero que vuelvas a tener falsas ilusiones conmigo. –espera. ¿Esto era una broma? ¿Qué mierda estaba diciendo? ¿Cómo se le ocurre que yo haría esas cosas, si yo ni siquiera lo amaba! Pobre estúpido…

-¡Mike! Eres un… -no me dejó terminar, pues volvió a hablar.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Sé que crees que un chico tan guapo como yo no merece estar solo, pero no te preocupes. Unos días más y Bella es mi novia, te lo aseguro. Así que tampoco te preocupes por eso, estaré bien. No sufras, yo superaré esto. Hasta nunca, Jessica.

Se retiró, caminando hacia el edificio seis, con la misma 'grandeza' con la que había hablado. Él si que estaba loco, como si a mi me afectara… Ja! Ahora no tendría que terminar yo con él. Me hizo un gran favor. Tampoco tenía ganas de ser su amiga.

Me dirigí a clases, y lo encontré en su casillero, con cara de afligido, triste y decepcionado. Creo que iba a llorar. Pero en cuanto me vio, volvió a tener esa grandeza fingida, me miró de arriba abajo y se fue. Al doblar por el pasillo, noté como se encogía y volvía a tener la misma expresión.

Estúpido –pensé.

Jajajaja!! Hola hola chicas ¡!

Espero que les haya gustado, me reí escribiéndolo. Mi mamá me veía con cara de 'está loca'. Creo que debo controlarme, o me encerrarán en un manicomio.

Bueno, ojala lo disfruten… Espero sus reviews :D Se aceptan felicitaciones, aplausos, tomates podridos y amenazas de muerte. Ustedes eligen!

Un besito

Pao Cullen


End file.
